Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of data processing, and more particularly to processing text in input fields in computer programs.
When an input field has a limit, a user is prevented from entering excessive text. That is, an input field having limited size prevents a user from entering text that goes beyond the input field's size. Some input fields prevent the user from entering extra text, automatically delete extra text as the user is typing, or display a current character count. Character limits and automatic text deletion allows entered text to be lost, which increases likelihood for poor data entry.